


Let Me Love You

by Ruunkur



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: Every minute, you feel consumed. You have to remember, in the moment, it leads all home once more.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I don't even know anymore.
> 
> Inspired by "Colour Me In" by Damien Rice
> 
> Not edited, but spell checked.

Miyako sat at the small table in the cafe, watching the people walk in and out of the store. It was quiet, the rain driving more people in than the cafe was letting out. She reached forward, plucking her phone from the table and glancing at the time and the last message she had received.

_I'll be there soon!_

She swallowed as she saw that it was nearly thirty minutes after receiving the message, her heart thudding heavily in her chest. She tipped her head back, reaching up her free hand and pressing it to her eyes, just under her glasses.

She felt stupid, thinking that she would be able to talk to Hikari like this. She took a breath, getting up from her table and ordering another drink; she didn't need the coffee, she was nervous enough without it, but she was going to drink it while she was there.

She sat back down with her new drink, tossing out the old cup on her way back. She glanced at her phone once more, her gaze sliding to stare at the rain.

She remembered enjoying the rain when she was younger, how the smells would bring her happiness. All that the rain did now was make her think of the last time they had seen their partners. She reached up, touching the necklace that held a feather from Hawkmon, the bitterness creeping through her.

They had saved the digital world, some more than others, but still they were left stranded.

She grimaced at the thought, tilting her head back and taking a swig of the drink in front of her. Th warmth spread through her, her right hand gripping at the feathers on the chain, unbreakable even with all of the holding she had done of them. She swallowed another mouth full of coffee, setting the cup down and grimacing.

"I'm going to regret this coffee when I get home," she grumbled to herself, her mind wandering to the unfinished projects that she could be working on. Instead, she was waiting for someone that would likely not come, despite the promise that she would.

Miyako slumped forward, resting her head on her arm and stared at the door, watching everyone pass through. When another fifteen minutes passed, she stood. The pinging of a new message causing her to frown. She sat back down, picking up her phone and reading over the text.

_Sorry I'm running late, I'll be there in ten, I promise!_

Miyako sighed, shaking her head and brushing hair out of her face. She could wait another ten minutes, she had been there for over an hour by this point, ten more minutes didn't matter to her. She closed her eyes, swallowing back the frustration that had started to well up at Hikari's absence.

When she heard the chair scrape across from her, she nearly jumped. Miyako's gaze swung to look at the woman that had sat, offering her an apologetic smile.

"I was on my way out of the door and Taichi showed up with the cat." She explained, resting a hand on the table. "Who...proceeded to throw up all over my living room floor and myself."

Miyako raised an eyebrow, Hikari running a hand through her hair.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Hikari asked, her gaze sliding from Miyako to the rain outside.

Miyako hesitated, her hand falling from the feathers around her neck. "I just wanted to meet up with you, it's been a while since..." She swallowed, Hikari meeting her gaze with a nod.

"Thank you for inviting me, it's nice to see you again!" Hikari smiled, Miyako feeling her heart squeeze. "What have you been up to in the last few years?"

"Working on a bit of this, a bit of that..." Miyako grimaced, meeting Hikari's gaze. "I... There's actually something I've been wanting to tell you about for a while and I... I don't know how to tell you."

"Well, what is it?" Hikari asked, her hand touching the Holy Ring that had once been Tailmon's, the small mementos that they had been given by their partners to keep with them, to remind them that they were part of something bigger than what they were doing now.

Miyako swallowed, nervously running a hand through her hair. "I think I love you,"

The words feel hollow as they enter the air, Miyako wanting to take them back as Hikari sat in front of her, head tipped to the side as if she didn't understand the words.

"Oh god," Miyako covered her face, feeling it heat up as she realized what she had blurted out. "I'm worse than Daisuke."

"No, I don't think you are!" Hikari said quickly, running a hand over her face. "I'm just surprised."

Miyako frowned into her hands, feeling herself burn in shame. "Just pretend I-"

"Want to go out on a date?"

Miyako peeked between her fingers, seeing Hikari gazing at her earnestly. She reached over, lightly gripping Miyako's wrists and pulling them away from her face. "A d-date?" She asked, eyes going wide.

"I would love to. When do you want to go?" Hikari leaned across the table, kissing Miyako softly-

Miyako groaned as she heard her alarm go off, pulling the pillow over her face. "God fucking damn it!" She shouted, sitting up and turning off the alarm in frustration. "Every single night-"

"Is something the matter?"

She glanced up when she saw Hikari poke her head into the door, an eyebrow raised.

"You, you know, those dreams that you get and don't get to finish them." Miyako jumped out of bed, running over and catching Hikari in her arms. "But I get to finish it now." She kissed the woman in her arms, Hikari pulling away to laugh.

"Good morning to you too," she chirped, kissing her partner once more.


End file.
